Silence Is Golden
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Silence is the holds them together, a special bond between friends. With all they have been through, is it possible that they may be more then friends? chapter four up now! NM...
1. The Silence Between Them

AN: First ever Ned's for me, so yeah. Not sure where its going, but it was a good idea that randomly popped into my head today, so I just ran with it. Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Nick owns, I don't... Enough said...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 1 xXx

Silence... silence was golden. Silence was something that should never be taken for granted. Silence spoke volumes to many people in many ways, some good, and some bad. This silence was indifferent, neither good, nor bad. It just was. It lay over the scene as if it were trying in concealing something. What that something was, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to know.

A 16-year-old Jennifer Mosely lay on her bed in the heat of the June sun, drenching her body with enough heat to keep her warm in her air-conditioned home. The silence was never ending, nor did it seem to have a beginning, it was just there. Looking at her watched, she wondered where he was. It was nearly 9 o'clock, and he should have been here by now. He promised he wouldn't be late today, not on a very important day such as this. She lay her head back on her pillow and stretched out; yawning and suddenly feeling the heat take over her body. Her eyes were falling and she tried continually to stay awake. Then she heard it, a light not on her door. She continues to lie there as she murmured something remotely like "Come in."

Her door opened up to show the figure of a 16-year-old male. Standing tall, he looked very different then he had a few short years ago. His hair had grown, slightly puffy with a bit of curl in it. In the few short years between childhood and the entry of their adult lives he had grown to stand nearly 6 feet tall. No longer was he what you would call a "shrimp", but the last few years of sports had done him good. Finding his niche as a varsity swimmer, the long workouts had left his body rather toned and sculpted. He looked at her, the room still engulfed with silence, and walked over to her bed. He lay down, his body going the opposite direction, his face even with hers and his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern and other mixed emotions coming out in his voice. He knew by her eyes that the answer was no, but she jus shook her head and still laid in silence. His watch chimed 9 o'clock; this was the time, the time that oh so many years ago, on this fateful day, the world of Jennifer Mosely came crashing down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year was 2003, twelve year old Jennifer Mosely lived a carefree life. Everything was going great, in three months time she would be starting middle school at James. K. Polk, she was playing summer volleyball at the local YMCA, where she also swam during the fall and winter, and her best friend in the world was spending almost his whole summer vacation with her, which for some reason mad her very happy. Ned Bigby was that best friend; he lived just next door. Their other best friend, Simon Nelson-Cook, or Cookie as he was known, was spending a good part of summer at a camp for "Gifted Children." Cookie was a genius, and at the tender age of 9 he completely designed a new computer software program just for the three of them.

Today was going to be a special day at the Mosley household. Jennifer's mother had found out she was pregnant 7th months ago, and today was the day. Carla Mosely had been taken to the hospital early this morning, and Jennifer was sent to the Bigbys. Ned was awake, surprisingly, when she arrived and they went upstairs to his room to e-mail Cookie and let him know what was going on. Eventually the two tired out, it being 2:30 am when Jennifer got there, and settled down on Ned's bed, falling asleep.

In the early morning hours Ned's mother Abbey came upstairs to wake the sleeping preteens. She had worried look on her face as she told Jennifer that she would be taking her and Ned to the hospital, and that her father was there waiting. Not being overly concerned, the two grabbed their stuff and headed for the car.

The hospital was all a buzz, and as soon as they got there, Jennifer father came to take them upstairs. Asking a million questions at once, neither twelve year noticed the somber looks on the faces of the adults. "So, Dad, when can I see mom? I want to tell her that I love her and the baby." Jennifer said, her attitude unchanged by the grim appearance of her father.

"Jenny, honey, there's no easy way to tell you this..."Her father started, stopping Jennifer before they reached the nursery. "There were some complications during delivery..." He said as Jennifer stopped him mid sentence. "Is the baby okay?" Was the first thing that came to her innocent mind? "Yes, the baby is fine Jenny. But your mother..." He said as he started to cry. "What about my mother? Dad, moms okay right? She just is sick and I cant see her at the moment, is that it?" She asked, knowing in her heart the worst was about to come, but all the while denying it in her head. "Jennifer, mommy's gone. She died. She lost too much blood and there was nothing that they could do." Her father said, holding her, sobbing as emotion poured out of him.

Jennifer pulled away. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, she ran out of the hospital, heading in whatever direction felt right. Turning she found herself nearing a park, and as she reached the park she settled down underneath a tree, wrapping her arms around her legs, hugging them tightly. She sat there and cried, letting everything flow out of her at one time. "Moze?" Came a voice behind her, then she felt someone sit next to her, placing a protective arm around her.

"Ned, my mothers gone. She's GONE! She'll never see me go to middle school, or go to prom, she wont see me get my first real boyfriend, and she wont be there when I get married. What am I going to do?" She cried as she sobbed into the comforting arms of her best friend.

"I don't know, but I'll always be here for you." Ned reassured her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes. Jennifer let out a sob and then buried her face in the neck of her friend. Ned Bigby meant the world to her, through all the good and bad times in the past few years, he never left, just as he promised. He moved his body so they were laying side by side, her head still nuzzled in his neck. They just laid there, in the silence of the moment. Ned pulled Jennifer closer, keeping her in a tight embrace, running his palm up and down her arm, and wiping the tears as they fell. He kissed her forehead lightly, and absentmindedly started running his hand through her hair. Breathing in deeply, he took in the scent of Jennifer shampoo, which smelt of lilacs, and her perfume, sweet peas. He tightened his embrace again, never wanting to let go.

Jennifer moved slightly, rearranging herself into a more comfortable form. Her hand slipped up around Neds neck, while her other hand laid across his chest. She kept her head in his neck, noticing how perfectly they fit together. Letting out a huge sigh, she breathed back in deeply, taking in his scent of soap and cologne. She smiled slightly, when her mind wondered what it would be like to kiss Ned. Sure, they had kissed before, but nothing romantic, it was either an accident or a dare, never the real thing.

After an hour of just laying in silence, Ned let go of Jennifer, much to the dismay of both of them. They sat up, and looked at each other. Both had the same idea, but neither acted on it. Pushing himself off her bed, he extended a hand to help her up. Taking his hand, she reluctantly left the comfort of her warm bed. Their ands still intertwined, Ned led the way down the stairs of the Mosely residence. Walking into the living room, Jennifer let go of Neds hand and extended down for her baby sister. Ashlyne Hope Mosely was four years old today, and Jennifer never spent a day without telling her sister of their mother. Sittig down on the couch, Ashlyne sat on Jennifer's lap, and started talking to her about her day. At age 4, she was rather smart, and extremely independent. She was a tomboy, and she hadn't getting dressed up, but today was her birthday, and today meant she was having her day care friends come over to play. Setting Ashlyne back on the floor, Jennifer motioned for Ned to take a set. Sitting beside her, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reinsuring squeeze. Ned knew that she wasn't okay, but pushing her now was not a good idea.

The door to the front of the house opened and in walked Andrew Mosely, Jennifer's father, and Virginia Herring, his girlfriend. Jennifer like Virginia alright, but no one could replace her mother. They had gone shopping to pick up some things for Ashlynes party, and in a few short hours all sorts of guests wold be in their house enjoying themselves. As always on Ashlynes birthday, Jennifer would spend the day somewhere else. Normally with Ned, and on occasion Lisa and Cookie would join them. Generally it just consisted of the two of them, doing something together for the day while jus enjoying each other's company.

"Dad, I'm out for the rest of the day. I have my phone on, and I'll be with Ned. He has his phone too, you have the number. Tell Nana and Poppa I will be back before they leave, and remind Stacy that I left my jacket in her car two days ago and she said she would leave it here." Jennifer said as she went to grab her house keys, giving her father a kiss on the cheek, and hugging Virginia lightly. She grabbed Ashlyne up in one motion and hugged her baby sister, kissing her on the top of her head. In one fluid motion she went to the door with Ned behind her and left the house.

"So, what are we doing today? Lisa said she and Cookie would be at her house for awhile and to stop by if we wanted to." Jennifer said as they made their way over to the Bigby residence.

"Well, actually. I was thinking we could go see Cookie and Lisa for some lunch, then just randomly wander throughout town for the next 12 hours." Ned replied, heading into his house to go and grab his car keys. His car, the best car ever, it was a 2004 Saturn, and it drove like a dream. He pulled his car keys off the hook in the kitchen and headed out the door.

"Okay, you're driving, so whatever you want to do, I honestly don't care. Lets go to Lisa's now and then wherever you want to go its up to you." Jennifer said as she got into Ned's car.

The two drove to Lisa's in near silence. Silence again, the thing that Jennifer most feared, but also the thing she loved the most. She sat and studied Ned's features, trying to remember him this way, the way they were right now, in his car, driving in silence. He turned and looked at her while he came to a stop in front of the Zemo residence.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He said, noticing Moze staring at him.

"No, nothing at all." Jennifer said with a smile. She pulled her seat belt off, opened the door, and waited for Ned to do the same. Together they headed for Lisa's door, not knowing what to expect on a day like today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: END CHAPTER ONE! I know not expected right? Well, it will get better. I wonder what Lisa and Cookie have planned? Review and you will find out! Thanks!  
Bexx


	2. A Day of Surprises

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I have no definite plan for this story yet... I plan on writing each chapter and just going from there, which is the easiest thing in my mind.  
Seeing that I don't have much going on this month... besides the weekly guard practices, I'm going to write as much as possible before July, because I'll be gone the last week of that month. 

Disclaimer: Oh sure, I own it... yeah right... If I did I wouldn't be here writing...

Chapter Dedication: A.J.L. The coolest, funniest, most perverted guy I know. You are awesome and amazing, and I thank you for all your encouragement. Love you! -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 2 xXx

Lisa and Cookie... what to say about them? They had been together since the last day of 8th grade, and had been inseparable. Sure, like normal couples they fought a lot, and they did not always agree on everything. Through it all, they loved each other, no matter how crazy they made each other at times.

Ned and Jennifer made their way up the walkway of the Zemo residence. Once again, in complete silence. The silence between them may seem awkward to most, but it was the most comforting thing for these two. Connected so much that they no longer needed words to be there for each other, all they needed was to simply be there. Some people would say this was a lot more then a friendship, that they were actually together, but everyone knew it wasn't true. Maybe the reason they had never figured out what they "were" was simply because of the silence. They talked at school, and when they were with their friends, but when it was just the two of them, they preferred their secret bond of silence, of knowing what the other was going through, or thinking, by just looking at each other.

Lisa Zemo appeared in front of them, opening the door to allow her guests to join them. Knowing what today was, what had happened those few years ago, she threw her arms around Jennifer, taking her in a tight embrace. Jennifer hugged back, and told Lisa she was okay. Walking through the Zemo house seemed like walking through a museum. Mr. and Mrs. Zemo were research historians, and they had all sorts of historical documents and artifacts in their house, replicas of course, but interesting none the less. The constant atmosphere of the house was the most comforting thing to Jennifer, besides Ned that is. She always felt at home in the Zemo household.

The three made their way to the back of the house. On the deck was an array of tables and chairs, a rather large bar-b-que, and a nice stereo system. Sitting in some of the chairs were Lisa's mom, Charlene, her older brother, Greg, and her two younger sisters, Molly and Juliana. Cookie sat beside Lisa's mother, talking about something or another, and her father, Mark, was manning the grill. Jennifer took a seat beside Lisa, and Ned followed in suit. The four friends quickly started talking about summer vacation, and their plans for the rest of the week. They hadn't had much of a chance to see each other between all the activities of summer. Lisa, the talented musician she was, played clarinet in the high schools marching band, and spent a lot of time practicing. Cookie also was involved with the marching band, a technician for the electrical equipment in the pit. Ned had, of course, been swimming a lot, and working at the pool as a lifeguard. Jennifer was busy with volleyball, and she too had been doing a lot of swimming, trying to keep her times the same from last season. The girls quickly made plans for shopping the next day, while the guys agreed to go with them, but spend the time in the mall doing something besides carrying the girls bags.

Lunch was served, and al was going well. Causal conversation was soon replaced by fond memories of middle school, and some of the outrageous plans Ned and Cookie had pulled Jennifer into. They talked of "Book Club" and Cookies clever disguise to get Lisa to notice him. The talent show in 7th grade was brought up, and Jennifer's wood sculpting talent was talked about with much excitement. The friends shared laughs and stories about each other. They talked of other friends, Suzie Crabgrass, Billy Loomer, Coconut Head, Martin Queerly, Seth Powers and Faymen Fortune. Eventually conversation landed on Ned and Suzie, who through the past two years of high school had an on and off relationship.

"Well, when we broke up last time, she said she couldn't be with me if I was so blind to my situation. I'm still not sure what she meant by it, but I heard she's with Kyle Davis now, and he's a good guy, so I'm happy for her." Ned said, lying through his teeth. He knew what Suzie meant by "Blind to your situation", but he knew it wasn't something to act upon. Jennifer was his best friend, and even though he would be the happiest person alive to be dating such a wonderful, caring, beautiful girl, if he ever lost her, he would be hopeless.

Cookie of course knew how Ned felt. It was something they had spent many hours talking about over the past few years, and even though he knew the apprehensions, it did not make much sense at all to him. Ned loved Jennifer, and he should just go for it.

As the meal end, Ned looked at his watch, hen at Jennifer. "We should be heading out, we have some plans. We'll see you two tomorrow, say, noon-ish?" He asked, getting up from the table. Jennifer got up too, giving Lisa one last hug and promising to call later that night.

"Noon sounds good. Lets meet at the mall main entrance, the girl can go do their shopping thing, we can go have our guy time." Cookie said, looking at Lisa as she nodded in agreement. He looked at Ned, gave a motioning glance towards Jennifer, and mouthed the words "Today's the day! Do it." Ned looked from Cookie to Jennifer, and back to Cookie. Mouthing the words "I don't know. Maybe.", he turned away and lead Jennifer to his car.

Today was the day. Four years ago today, Ned fell in love with Jennifer. After her mother died, and she ran to the park, he followed her and found her. They just sat there for hours, until Neds father came and found them. In the few hour they just had to sit there, the hardly said a word. Ned just let Jennifer cry, and held her tightly. That was the beginning of the silence between each other. Not because they couldn't talk, but because there was something comforting in the silence.

As they drove away from the Zemo house, the casual conversation from the table moved to the car.

"Where are we going, you still haven't told me." Jennifer said, with wonder in her voice.

"Oh, well you will see. Be patient Moze, you'll like the surprise." Ned said.

They continued to drive, once again silence submersing them as the drove through the town. Jennifer had no idea where they were headed, but knowing Ned it would be fun wherever the went. Her mind kept wandering though, her previous thoughts of the morning came filling back... what would it be like to kiss Ned Bigby? Of course it would probably be awkward. Yet the fact that it would be awkward was what drew Jennifer to the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be awkward, maybe it would be just right.

Pulling into a parking lot of an unfamiliar place, Ned unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Jennifer followed in suit, closing the door behind her. Ned grabbed Jennifer's hand as they headed down a walkway leading to some unknown place. Yet it seemed so familiar, then again completely new to Jennifer. Wherever they were, she was completely comfortable, because she knew Ned would never let anything hurt her.

They walked for a few minutes, and there they were. They ended at a place where Jennifer had been before, but it had been so many years.

"What are we doing here?" Jennifer asked, looking around at the familiar place.

"I figured we hadn't been here in a while, since we were like, nine. I found out that they were still open, so I decided that we should come and visit." Ned said, still holding Jennifer's hand in his.

"Well, lets go then. We might as well, seeing that you drove us all the way here." She said, looking at Ned, finding comfort in his eyes.

The two continued their way up the walk, not knowing what to expect when they entered the building. It was a place of comfort for Jennifer, she had spent many hours in this place, mainly with Ned and her parents. Why Ned had wanted to go here, she was unsure. It had been years since they even entered this building, but it still held warm memories. This was the place where she first met Ned, even though he had been living next door for a few weeks. The old familiar place which she held so dear had been their day care center. Jennifer mother worked here, all the way up until her death. Since then she had been back once, to clean out her mother office with her father. Ned knew that fact, and found this a perfect opportunity to come and visit.

"Jennifer!" A voice of a plump older women called out. It was Marjorie Glenn, the owner of the day care center. "Oh darling, look at you! My how you have grown."

"Thank you. Its great to see you Marge, how have things been?" Jennifer asked politely, not sure what all to say.

"Well, things have been good. We all miss seeing you around here, but we understand why." The older women said trying to give her some comfort. "It has been four years since we lost your mom, and we all miss her dearly."

"I know. I miss her too." Jennifer said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh dear me, I'm so sorry honey. How about you and Ned walk around for awhile, and I'll go tell some of the other ladies that your here, I'm sure they would love to see you." The older lady said as she walked down the corridor.

Turning to Ned, Jennifer gave a pleading look. Not that she minded seeing all her moms old co-workers, this just wasn't something she was sure she could handle. Not today at least, it was so awkward.

"Moze, lets just walk around for a bit. I promise if it gets too hard, that we can leave. I know how much you miss this place, and I know that you may feel that this is going to be really hard, but I promise you that I wont let anything hurt you." Ned said as he pulled Jennifer into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"Okay, I'll give it a try. I'm not making any promises though." She said as she entwined her fingers with Neds, letting him lead her through the familiar hallways and classrooms.

The longer they were there, the easier it became to be here. The familiar scents of the building flooded her senses as they walked around the place, talking to old teachers and friends. Jennifer quickly started getting comfortable, laughing at old stories about her, Ned and her mother. The next few hours passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were heading back to the car. Ned apparently planned for them to go out to dinner, and it was nearing 6 o'clock. The two made there way into the car, once again silence taking over them.

"Hey Ned..." Jennifer said, looking at him smiling.

"What?" He asked, not looking back because he was trying to drive.

"Thank you. Thank you for making me go there and talk to the ladies, I have missed them dearly and I can't believe I waited so long to go back." Jennifer said. Ned just smiled, and reached his hand out for hers, taking it and gently kissing it before he sat their hands in between them.

Once again thoughts flooded Jennifer head. If only she could kiss him, just to see what it was like. Maybe her feelings would be confirmed, and she would finally be able to admit out loud that she loved him. Love...such a hard feeling to grasp. She was not sure if she really even knew what it meant. Deep down somewhere she knew she had feelings of some sort, but in all the years these feeling had been there, she hadn't figured out exactly what they were.

Pulling up to a somewhat fancy, yet not overly expensive restaurant, the two got out of the car and walked in. They waited to be seated, and when they were, they sat across from each other, holding hands across the table. Their waitress looked at them, noticing their hands, and smiled a them. Jennifer blushed deeply, realizing that hand holding wasn't something just friends did, it was reserved for couples. Pulling her hands away, she noticed a look of hurt on his face.

The two sat and ate, talking about the days events and what tomorrow would be like. Laughing about things that had happened throughout the day, they were really enjoying their time together, as usual. After eating until they were pretty sure they couldn't eat anymore, they paid the bill and left for home. Jennifer's grandparents would still be at the house, and she wanted to see them. The drive was silent, but it was the good type. The type that made Jennifer happy, they type that could only happen between her and Ned.

Walking into her house, she ran to give her grandparents hugs. Ned came in too, haven't seeing Jennifer's family in some time. They sat and talked for a while, and looking at his watch, Ned realized that he needed to be home in a few minutes. Grabbing her coat Jennifer agreed to walk him home, even though he lived only next door.

"Thank you so much for the great day. I had a lot of fun." Jennifer said, looking at her feet. Her mind was screaming "KISS HIM!", even though she was rather unsure what would happen. Walking up to the door of his house, he reached out to give her a hug goodbye. Squeezing him tightly she just stood there for a moment.

She turned to leave, but she felt pressure on her wrist. Turning back, Ned pulled her close, moving the hair from her face. She smiled at him, hoping he would do what she was pretty sure was coming up next. Leaning down, he softly met his lips with hers. She kissed him back, even though she was in shock and amazement. He deepened the kiss, and ended up pushing her up to the railing around his deck. After what felt like a lifetime, they finally separated, out of breath and slightly confused. Just looking into each others eyes, they let the silence between them settle once more.

Jennifer smiled, blushing deeply, and turned to walk to her house. She was halfway there when she felt his arms around her, pulling her back. He kissed her again, passionately this time, his hand cupping her face, while hers were in his hair. She felt a smile break across his face while they just stood there, in between their drive ways kissing Pulling away, yet still holding her, he looked down into her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile..." He admitted, his face flushed bright pink.

"Me too." She said, her face as equally pink.

"I have a question..." He said, smiling.

"What?" Jennifer asked, hoping and praying it was something along the lines of a relationship.

"Can we do this again? The kissing I mean." Ned asked, a shy look on his face.

"Sure. I would ever much like that." Jennifer replied, leaning up to place a quick peck on his lips. "But right now, you have to let me go. You'll miss curfew."

"I'll see you to then." Ned said as he let go of her waist, turning towards his house.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jennifer said as she walked to her front door. As she opened her door, she heard a faint "Goodnight Moze."

Walking into her house and up to her room, she laid on her warm bed. She wasn't sure what it had all meant, if they were just friends who kissed, or if they were a couple. She hoped for the later, but wouldn't mind the first one. Getting into bed, she looked through her window, where she saw Ned frantically pacing his room, hands through his hair and phone to his ear. Likely he was talking to Cookie, telling him what just happened. Smiling knowingly, she shut off her light and fell asleep in the silence. For the first time in years, she could sleep on this night without fears. Knowing in the morning she would be once again be with Ned, she slept soundly, waiting for morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had most of it done and ended up falling down some stairs and almost broke my ankle, so I really wasn't in the writing mood. But I promise to make an effort to write more. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ending, this doesn't mean it will be an easy thing for them to start dating...No worries though, this is defiantly and Ned/Moze story...

Bexx


	3. Motherly Advice

A/N: Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews! You guys rock my face off... for freaking real. So here is chapter 3... It's set the same night that they kiss, and it moves on from there. 

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ned's"... blah blah blah...your needs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 3 xXx

Walking back into his house, Ned suddenly became stricken with a mixed emotion and fear. Running up the stairs, avoiding all conversation with his parents, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Cookie. Cookie would know what to do, he was sure of it. Then again, did he even want the opinion of another person? He was very happy that he kissed her, but annoyed to no end that he didn't ask her out right then and there.

The phone rang, once, twice, and third time until Cookie finally picked.

"What did you do?" Were the first words from his friend, not even a comforting "Hello", or "How did the day go?".

"I kissed her. Twice. Well, we more made out, but still, it involved us kissing." Ned desperately searched for the right words of what exactly happened.

"You have only been waiting to do the since we were like, 12, why do you sound so upset?" His friend questioned.

"Because I didn't say that I want to date her, or that I love her. It just involved the kissing, and saying that I really wanted to do that for a long time."

"Maybe she got the idea, you know, that you like her."

"I doubt it, after what I said at the end."

"Please say it wasn't anything like "We should do this again."" Cookie said, laughing it off.

"..." Nothing came from Ned, just dead silence.

"I can't believe you said that." Was all Cookie could muster. He was in shock, not being able to conceive his friend had said something so thick headed.

"What was I supposed to say? I've been in love with you since we were twelve, when your mom died and we sat in the park while you cried." Ned said, his hand running through his hair.

"Sounds good to me. Seriously, you said have just said that. It would make everything so much easier."

"Cookie, I'm serious. I couldn't tell her that, not today at least. I don't even know if I could mange to tell her at all." Ned said, now pacing through his room.

"When I told Lisa, it was easy. And you have been in love with Moze a lot longer then I have even been dating Lisa."

"Well, you were dating her when you told her. You were pretty sure that she felt something for you. Were not even dating, what if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same?" He was pacing more now, his hands tangled in his hair. He stopped in front of his window, and noticed the light in Jennifer room was still on though his window. She was getting ready to get into bed, but before she got in, she looked through her window, and their eyes met. Locked in a moment, she turned away and shut her light off.

"...Ned, it doesn't matter..."Cookie said. "Are you even listening to a thing I say?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Was all he could say, still thinking about the moment that had happened through their windows.

"Dude, pay attention. This could either make or break a relationship with her."

"Sorry. So, what should I do?" He asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Just tell her man, it cant hurt."

"Or it could, you never know. I don't think I can do this Cook."

"Just let your heart speak, the words will come to you. But you need to sleep, as do I. So goodnight, and remember what I said." Cookie said as he hung up.

Walking around the room, Ned looked over at Jennifer's window. He knew he loved her, but how could Cookie be so sure that Jennifer loved him back? Did she tell him, or was it a widely known fact that he himself had been oblivious to. His mind was willing to stay up the whole night thinking about it, but his body absolutely refused. Sighing, he laid down on his bed, his mind still racing with the thoughts of the day.

Sure, him and Moze had been friends forever, but it wasn't until her mother died when they became really close. Their tradition of silence was one of wonder. Most people would spend their time talking, sharing aloud what they felt, but they knew each other better then that. The use of words had subsided, and all they really needed was for the other to be there. It was odd, no denying it, but it was what had been holding them together for so long.  
Finally allowing himself to succumb to the sleep that had been calling him, he slept a peaceful night. Awaking around 9 am, he trudge his way to the bathroom to shower before heading downstairs for breakfast, and likely an interrogation for not answering his parents as he entered the house last night.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" said Abbey Bigby, Neds mother. She was a rather cheerful woman, petite with dark hair and eyes. She was an amazing person, always helping Mr. Mosely whenever he needed it by babysitting Ashlyne or running errands with Jennifer. It was the leas she could do, Carla had been her best friend, and she somehow thought that by staying connected to the family it would be as if Carla never really left.

"Fine mom." Ned said as he sat down at the table, grabbing some toast from the plate at the center of the table. He nibbled away as his mother looked at him in wonderment.

"Did something happen with Jennifer?" She asked, not realizing the possibilities of that answer.

"What? No, nothing happened. Were good, were friends. Why would you think something happened?" Ned said guiltily, his mother raising her eyebrows at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Abbey said examining her son carefully.

"Mom, it was nothing. Nothing at all." He said, not daring to look into her eyes.

"Ned, I'm your mother. I know you better then you know yourself." Abbey said, taking a seat next to her son. Putting a hand on his arm, she looked at him, as if to say "I'll find out anyway."

"Okay... so maybe we might have possibly, just happened to, accidentally if you will... kissed last night." He said, looking at the woman who gave him life.

"Oh my gosh Ned! I'm so happy for you! It took long enough!" His mother said as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Well, that's the problem." He muttered quietly under his breath.

"What do you mean "problem." I thought you liked Jennifer." She said, astonished at the words coming from her own sons mouth.

"I do. But nothing happened after we kissed. I didn't know what on earth to say, and I kind of said that I hoped we could do it again." He said sheepishly.

"You didn't ask her out? You just asked her to kiss you again?" His mother said, slightly dazed at the stupidity of her son.

"I know, I know. I should have said something other then that. But I didn't know what to say. Did you expect me to say "I've been in love with you since we were twelve when your mom died and we sat in the park while you cried." He asked his mother that same question he asked Cookie the night before, hoping to get a different answer this time.

"Sounds good to me. Seriously, Ned, you said have just told her that. It would make everything so much easier." His mother said, giving nearly an identical answer as Cookie.

"Have you been talking to Cookie this morning?" He asked, kind of creped out in a way.

"No...why?" His mother said, giving him and odd look.

"He said exactly the same thing last night, give or take a few words. But never mind that. Do you really think if I just tell her, she'll feel the same?"

"There's only one way to find out darling." Abbey said as she got up from the table, walking out of the room.

Throwing his hands up in frustration, he yelled out "Damn'it", and put his head in his hands.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just go back and never kiss her? Not that he didn't entirely enjoy it, because he most defiantly did. Mainly due to the fact that everything would change now, good or bad, he would have to except the consequences of his actions. Looking at the clock on the microwave, he noticed the time was 11:08, and that he had agreed to meet Jennifer outside at 11:15. He muttered some more curse words under his breath as he grabbed his keys and headed to the door. Little did he know Jennifer was having the same exact feelings about the whole thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer looked at her clock, hoping that it was really early and she could sleep some more. Unfortunately, it was nearing 9:30, and she had some things to do before she met Ned to head to the mall. Silently cursing, she got up from her bad and headed to the shower, hoping it would relax her some. It normally did the trick, but today was different. As she stood in front of the mirror, blow drying her long hair, she heard a knock, then a voice asking for entrance. It was Virginia, and Jennifer knew that it wasn't because she needed the restroom. Allowing the door to open, the woman walked in, and promptly sat down beside her on the counter.

"What happened last night? Between you and Ned?" She asked, not even considering any other possibilities.

"Nothing. Why?" Jennifer said, puuting her blow dryer down.

"I may not be your mother, but I am a mother. I know when things like this happen. So either you can tell me, or I can call Abbey and find out." She said.

"We kissed. Twice. Well, it was more like making out on his front porch, and then in between our driveways." Jennifer said, looking at Virginia.

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you honey! Congratulations on the boyfriend, I knew you two wouldn't take forever to figure this out."

"That's the problem, we figured nothing out. All he said was that he would like to do it again... and by _it_, I mean kissing. Other then that, nothing was really said, besides him saying he had wanted to do that for a really long time. Not likely anything will come from it either."

"You give up too easily Jennifer. I know you love Ned, don't deny it. I'm pretty sure he loves you too. You will work things out, no doubt in my mind. All you need is to have some faith Jennifer."

"A lot easier said then done. And what if he doesn't feel the same? Then things would be so awkward. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?" Virginia asked, trying to read Jennifer's expression.

"He kissed me. Both times."

"Then what are you waiting for. Go downstairs, get some breakfast, and go get your man." Virginia said as she exited the room.

Finishing her hair and makeup Jennifer walked downstairs, grabbing some quick breakfast, and headed out the door. As soon as she turned from her house, she noticed Ned walking towards her house, head down as if he was getting the courage to do something.

Looking up, he noticed her coming. He walked to the place between their driveways, the place where he had kissed her last night. He knew he had to do it now, there was no other way.

"Um, Moze... about last night..." He said, looking at the ground, avoiding her gaze, which he knew would be the same loving one her always got. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he couldn't believe that at this very moment, he would be saying these words to Jennifer.

"Yeah..." She said. Her heart was pounding, hoping and pleading that something would come out of this. Something she had been waiting for, for a very long to happen.

"I... I... I was caught up in the moment. I didn't know what exactly I was doing, or saying for that matter. All I know was that it was purely accidental, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I just... I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt over something I stupidly did. I really am sorry though..." And there he did it. He knew at had just lost her, but it was for the best. With everything they had been through, it was the hardest moment he had ever had to live through.

Jennifer stood there, frozen. It felt was if her heart was trying to escape through her throat. Gulping down hard, the tears began to swell in her eyes. Her heart had just been pulled out and ripped into a million pieces, pieces that would never be fixed. She could believe what had just happened, that the boy she had been in love with or so many years just told her it was all a mistake. Gaining some what of a composer, she lifted her eyes to see Ned fighting back tears of his own.

"It's... it's okay. The, the whole thing... it was silly. Forget it ever happened." She said, her voice trying to stay strong. She couldn't make her mind up on if she wanted to cry or punch him.

Ned put a hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her into a hug. She pulled back full force and ran to her house. Once again, letting out a very loud and angry "Shit!", he walked back to his house. Pulling his cell phone out, he quickly texted Cookie, telling him that they couldn't make it. Walking in his house, his mother saw the look on his face. She quickly grabbed him up in a hug, and told him things would work out.

On the other hand, Jennifer ran into her house. She slammed the door, before backing onto it, crying into her knees. Virginia and Ashlyne walked over to her, and both just held her. Ashlyne, being four, had no idea what had just happened. Virginia looked at her, asking her if she was okay. Giving a huge sob, Virginia indeed knew that she was not okay. Holding her tightly, she sat there until Jennifer's tears subsided.

Ned never wanted to hurt Jennifer, and by doing this he knew that they would no longer be able to share their special bond of silence. This time the silence would be due to hate, not love, and the silence would last forever. As much as it hurt them, he was sure in the end run everything would turn out for the better, yet a part of him was doubting that. He knew that the trust would never be there again, but he would Jennifer a few day, and then he would try talking to her, hoping that her disappointment would be gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I'm evil. But I couldn't make this easy, know could I? What type of person would I be if I made this easy for the two of them? A very nice one, but rather unrealistic. Don't worry, they will figure things out, eventually. Please review, it make me a very happy person.

Bexx


	4. Gone without Goodbye

A/N: Thanks so much for the positive reviews. I'm really sorry for stupid things such as spelling errors... I type fast, and I don't always hit the keys hard enough. Generally I just don't notice it as I proof read... So sorry it has taken so long to update. A lot has been going on, my best friend just got signed to a talent agent and I've been busy helping her with her auditions all week. But I promise to write more often! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the computer I type this on... which would be my parents. :( Blah...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXx Chapter 4 xXx

45 days, 11 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds. That's how long it had been since Ned broke Jennifer's heart. 40 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes and 58 seconds since Ned and Jennifer had last spoke. He ended up calling her rather late, or early, depending on how you look at it, in the night...or morning... one day and it ended rather badly. Words were exchanged, even looks, through the window of course, and it ended with Jennifer telling him to never speak to her again. Ned was hurt, then again, he had been the one to cause this all. "Why do I have such bad impulse control?" was something he asked himself nearly every day. He had no answer, no answer for any of it. Okay, that was a lie. He knew why he kissed her, he was in love with her for gosh sakes. What he didn't know was why exactly he had told her it was an accident and that he had no idea what he was doing. Of course it wasn't an accident, and he sure as hell knew what he was doing. But for some dumbfounded reason, he lied. Not only did he lie, he blatantly denied his feelings to her. His motives were those of good quality, he knew that if they did date, and something were to go badly, and he lost her forever, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. With all the good intentions they were, he still ended up losing her, when the only reason he did it was not to lose her. Some would call it irony, in fact, most would call it irony. There were people out there, his mother for one, who knew that it was fates way of telling them that if they could make it through this, they could make it through anything. And some, very few may I add, believed it happened as a way to tell them to move on. At the moment Neds head was agreeing with the later of the two, while his heart kept telling him it was the sooner which was right. All in all, this problem had put things in perspective. Cookie had been right, for all these years he had been telling Ned that Jennifer was in love with him, and now that it was put right there in front of him, so close that he could touch it, he let it slip right through his fingers.

Then again, it wasn't until _AFTER_ the fight that it had really donned on him. Actually, it took about 5 days, give or take a few hours. He had had no sleep for what seemed like weeks, when it reality it had only been days, and all that had been in his mind was the look on Jennifer's face when he told her what he did. If it was someone else saying those things to her, he would have likely beaten the crap out of said person. But it was him, he was the one that hurt Jennifer, not some other guy. He couldn't beat himself up in the physical sense, but he could beat himself up mentally. And that's when it hit. It hit him hard and fast, so much so that he wasn't quite sure what actually had happened. You could say it was an epiphany. You could also say that it was the denial of long harbored feelings being relinquished. Ned felt it was a little bit of both. It happened so fast it must have been a epiphany, but deep down he knew he was finally letting go of his denial of feelings.

So that's when he did it. It was 2:38 in the morning, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to talk to her and take it all back. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, he wanted to say more then that, he wanted to say he was in love with her. That she was all he ever really wanted, all he ever was going to need in this life. He wasn't quite sure what exactly made him do it, or what the hell he was even going to say when he got her on the phone, but his instincts were screaming "Call her!", and he did.

At first the conversation went okay. Apparently she hadn't had much sleep either, and he took it as a good sign. He was nervous, what guy wouldn't be when he was going to declare his love to his best friend, and he had no idea what to say. So Jennifer stepped in. At first she was very calm, oddly calm to say the least, and she just asked him why. That's where it hit the wall. He wasn't really sure why, why he had said those blatant lies to her, and he had no real explanation. He tired to apologize, and asked her to give him a chance, to make things up to her, because if he lost her friendship he wouldn't know what to do. This made her cry, and for a fleeting moment he hoped these were good tears, until he realized they defiantly weren't. Jennifer screamed and yelled and did everything in her power to make Ned feel like she did when he said what he did to her. And it worked. The conversation ended on a "I never want to speak to you again", and then silence from her end of the line.

This was 40 days ago. It had been over a month said they had a real conversation. Once or twice they gave each other a "Hello" in passing, but they never had any eye contact or activity with each other beyond those few words. It was too painful, on both parts, but they were angry, hurt and upset over the whole ordeal. All Ned wanted was to apologize, but he knew she would never speak to him again. Only God knows how many times he tired writing her a letter, or making her a video, trying to explain why he did what he did. In the end run, everything he did got thrown out or erased, because he felt it never really explained what all he was feeling.

Most of all, his mother was worried. Abbey had never seen her son like this, heartbroken. Sure, he was rather upset during all the times him and Suzie broke up, but he was never really torn up like he was with this. She knew what he did was stupid, but his motives were honest. He chose having her as his best friend forever over being his girlfriend for who knows how long, and as honest as it is, it wasn't the right choice. She knew, as well as Virginia and, God bless her soul, Carla, that Ned and Jennifer were meant to be. That they were supposed to be way more then friends. She even dreamt that one day when she would go to see her son be married, that it would be Jennifer walking down that isle. She held on to this hope, even though she knew the two weren't speaking, hoping that someday, it would become reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer was doing as bad as Ned at this point. She had barricaded herself in her room for most of the summer, only coming out when family was over. She somehow had managed to avoid Ned, even though the spent the whole Fourth of July at her house, as always. The only person besides her father, Virginia and Ashlyne she would even talk to was Lisa. Lisa had grown to be one of her best friends, and in her time of need, she was very comfortable in turning to her. They had discussed the many reasons Ned could possibly have had to say it was a mistake. Lisa was always able to conclude it to him being scared, and Jennifer hoped it was the reason, but never admitted it aloud. She'd always come up with some idea of Ned just being a jerk, of him knowing how she felt and thinking it would be funny to toy with her in such a way. Yet she knew that was not true, Ned wasn't that type of guy. He was loving and caring, and he would do anything to protect her.

Somewhere, in the deep regions of her mind, she felt that maybe that was what he was doing. Protecting her, protecting her from him. Making it that they would always be friends, and they would never lose each other, much like they could possibly lose each other if they didn't work out. She was unsure if that was his motive, but she hoped to God it was.

Avoiding him was going to be hard within the next few weeks. Before you know it, school will be starting, and they will be juniors. Being juniors meant a lot, first off Junior Homecoming Court, which she was positive she would be nominated for. Not that she was full of herself, but their really wasn't anyone in her class she didn't talk to, and she did take all honors classes, which put her up near the top of their graduating class. Also volleyball would be starting, and they had a good chance of making it to states. Junior year also met time to pick a Senior Project, and to start working on her SAT's and ACT's. And last, but certaintly not least, was Junior Prom. It was what seemed like forver away, but their was a lot to do for it.

Maybe this was going to be a good thing. Maybe not having a boyfiend would give her more time to do things she needed to do. Then again, she knew that all she really wanted was to be able to talk to Ned again. Jennifer just wished that somehow she would be able to speak to him again, to look him in the face and know that everything was going to be okay. She always felt safe with him, and that safety had been pulled away. It scared her, facing the big cruel world without him by her side, but she knew she would be able to cope, even if it was the hardest thing to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry it is so short. I just needed to explain what all their emotion was like at this moment. So sorry for the lack of dialog, but I promise in the next chapter they will defiantly have some! But please review, it make me REALLY happy to be appreciated for my work! I generally get a lot of hits, just not so many reviews, and it saddens me. Thanks to everyone who favorite this story, or put me on their alerts, it means a lot. I should be updating within a week. As far as I know I have nothing coming up except next Monday when I'm going to a DCI Drum Corp International show. Once again I appologize for the spelling errors, I need to find a beta reader, but I haven't had time.  
Bexx


End file.
